A Life of Hopes, Dreams & a Love That Conquers All
by DiNozzo and Gibbs addict
Summary: When Tony has a one night stand with Hailey something feels all too familiar about her what is it? Who is also out to get her? Will Gibbs & the team be able to catch them and will Tony & Hailey's relationship survive all the difficulties and challenges they will have too face ahead of them? *NOW COMPLETE*
1. Chapter 1

**A Life of Hopes, Dreams & a Love That Conquers All.**

 **Chapter 1.**

It was the morning after the night before as Tony went to work that day, he'd spent the night before with Hailey and even though in appearance she wasn't the kind of woman that he usually went for, as he chatted her up there was something about her that seemed intriguing. Then back at hers later when they had sex, it was really great sex; but as their bodies came together he had a strange feeling of familiarity. He couldn't put his finger on it, because surely if they'd been together before he would've remembered it?

When he arrived at NCIS there was no one around, not even Gibbs. Even though he knew that he probably shouldn't do it he decided that he would look Hailey up. As McGee and Bishop arrive he just acknowledges them, but that was it. All he ended up getting from the file was that she was squeaky clean and was a teacher at Hamilton First School. The only thing that had got flagged was that she'd got a restraining order on her last partner/boyfriend Matthew Davidson, who was currently in jail on a six month sentence for having broken it. Due to this the order had been booted up to a lifetime one. As he was checking through things he all of a sudden started to get a really horrible feeling of something bad happening, this got confirmed a few minutes later as Gibbs appeared at the top of the stairs behind them and yelled "Grab your gear!" As Tony stepped out from behind his desk with his, as Gibbs got there he said "What is it boss?" He answers "There's been an explosion at Hamilton First School." All he could then feel was his stomach lurch and everything from getting into the elevator to arriving at the scene going in slow motion, as he was hoping & praying that Hailey was going too be safe.

At the scene the head teacher told them that Hailey had been the hero because she'd seen someone acting suspiciously and saw them plant something, so she'd then pulled the fire alarm so the school had been pretty much evacuated by the time the bomb had gone off. Mostly they'd been lucky as there had only been minor injuries to those that had been hurt. The bad news though was that they had four teachers missing, & Hailey was one of them.

Once they got the all clear to be able too go in and search for the missing teachers, Tony found himself hoping & praying once again that Hailey would be safe and that he would be the one that would find her. Just as he & Gibbs entered the hall next to where the bomb had gone off, as they shone their lights around they couldn't see anything, but as they then spotted a closed door ahead of them Gibbs says "Take it carefully and let's check it." As they approached it Tony all of a sudden thinks he can hear something, so he stops them and puts his finger on his lips, they stay still for a moment; then all of a sudden they start to hear a tapping sound coming from behind the door they were about to try. Between the two of them they manage to carefully get the door open, as soon as they see the sight that's in front of them, Tony is on his knees on the floor with an unconscious Hailey in front of him under piles of tables and other debris up as far as her waist. They also guess that she was the source of the tapping sound, because there's a rock from the debris near her hands and they can guess that she was hitting the nearby fire extinguisher. The first thing he does after getting on his knees is to check for her pulse, as he does so he holds his breath because he's afraid of not being able to find one, when he does find one he finally lets the breath go. His touch though seems to rouse her slightly & as their eyes meet she does a weak smile and says "Tony?" She then starts to cough, so he takes her hand to hold; then with his other hand he starts stroking her face as he says too her "Don't worry I'm here with you."

As she then says "I can't feel my legs."

Gibbs whispers to Tony "I'm going for help; you keep her talking, as we need to keep her awake." As she starts to try and close her eyes again Tony lightly taps her face as he says "Hey come on you need to stay awake, if it helps think about us last night."

A weak smile then appears on her lips and she says "Mmm last night, that was good."

"Well I do aim to please."

As she laughs weakly and says "That you do Mr DiNozzo." She starts to choke again so he strokes her face, as she settles once again she starts trying to move, he stops her and says "Come on don't do that in case you cause any damage to yourself."

She replies "Ok, but I was just trying to get my bag as I can feel it behind me. You might need my journal out of it to help you with the investigation, although if you read it and read what I wrote about last night and tease me, I will kill you." He reaches over and gets it, he then says "So what happened here?"

She answers "When things get removed you will probably find a body at the back there. I saw him acting suspiciously and I'd not seen him around the school before. I followed & saw him leave the bag and fiddle with it, I guessed that it was a bomb so I pulled the alarm. It was as I told the head that the bomb went off, I had no choice but to come in here for shelter and then everything started coming down on me. I suspect that he's a patsy if my ex is somehow involved with this, & I'm sorry Tony if he is & he's somehow got eyes on me you can be dragged into all of this." She then starts to cry and he wipes away her tears. He then says "Don't worry I can look after myself. Mind you that sounded a bit business like to me, are you sure you're not an undercover agent or something?" Once again it makes her laugh so she ends up choking again, as she recovers she answers "No I'm not, my dad was a cop and my mom is NCIS Special Agent Sandra Michaels." It's as she says that everything comes flooding back to Tony and he finally remembers the relationship they had years ago. As she also notices the look of remembrance she says "You'd forgotten."

He replies "I'm so sorry I had, I did know that there was something very familiar about you though."

She says "It's ok Tony it took me a little while as well to realize who you were. I'm glad that last night happened. Even with us both being hurt by that stupid argument and of course me listening to my mother. I had wanted to fight for you Tony and us; because I did really love you Tony."

"& I loved you too, especially as you helped me to heal when I needed it most." He then bends down and kisses her lightly on the lips and says "When you get out of this I promise I will be here for you and no matter how long things take I will wait for you, even if it is a bit backwards after last night."

She replies "Well I suppose at least I know what I've let myself in for & know what to expect, unless there's a few more tricks in the last nine/ten years or so."

"I can't believe that it's been that long, there might be a chance that I've learnt some new things in that time; but you'll just have to wait and see my sweet little angel." Even with her being still weak she does get a slightly bigger smile on her face with him using his nickname for her and she says "If you're sure about waiting & I know that I would want to give us another chance, so yes my Teddy Bear I'd like too do this." He then asks "So I know you've already said that everything we need is in your journal and I'm not just asking this because of the new us, but what about your ex?"

She replies "His name is Matthew Davidson, if you need anything from my evidence my apartment keys are also in my bag and of course I don't have to tell you where that is. This is hard and I know that you will probably read the case file anyway. Before I say it though I need too say this that I'm glad that last night happened as it was the first time that I've been out in six months." As she's about to tell him Gibbs comes back with some rescuers, as they see the sight the person in charge tells them how they're going to get things cleared, as they get started to distract her from it Tony says "Tell me."

She carries on "I ended things because he was cheating on me, I also kept getting the feeling that I was being followed; not only that things started being moved around or going missing from the apartment. I changed the locks numerous times, but it kept happening. I got the restraining order when he broke in." She then totally breaks down and Tony wipes away her tears and he then says "I think we can guess the rest." He & Gibbs then share a knowing look at one another.

As they get close to being able to get her free they have to get the medics in because of the places where she can feel pain starts to get overwhelming for her. While they're examining her they have to all get out of the way, but because she all of a sudden starts to panic Tony gets himself into a position so that she can at least see him. As soon as they get her free Gibbs tells Tony that he should go with her, & he'll then catch up with them at the hospital.

When they get to the hospital she gets rushed straight through to trauma which Tony can't follow them into, so he goes to give her details in at the reception, he also tells them that he's her partner and gives them all his contact details. As things go it turns out that over the years since they split up she hadn't bothered to take him off the list after her mom of people that can sign for medical things if she can't. As things turn out he does have to do just that, because due to a dislocated hip and the crush injury to her spine she needs emergency surgery on both. As they take her to surgery he follows to wait in a nearby waiting room for news.

While he's waiting Gibbs finds him and sits next too him, as he does so he says "What's happening and how do you know Hailey?"

He answers "She's now in surgery for a dislocated hip and crush injuries to her spine. I know her because she rescued me after the Jeanne debacle and taught me that I could love someone again. We split up because of a stupid argument and because of what her mother said to warn her off. We'd not seen each other since the night we had the argument; that was until last night. I met her in a bar and chatted her up & we did end up sleeping together. I hadn't recognized or remembered her, but you know when we were close together something felt very familiar and I couldn't work out why. I finally worked it out earlier when she told me her mother's name. I'd also better tell you that when we were together we'd got our names down as seconds for medical things. I'd obviously taken her off mine when we split, but when we got here I found out that she'd not taken me off as hers." Gibbs phone then goes off and he answers it, it's Vance and he gives him an update about Hailey's condition, then gets some news and ends the call, he then asks Tony "Ok so I heard some of the stuff about her ex, what's going on?"

Tony answers "He's in jail for breaking the restraining order and she thinks that the person who planted the bomb is his patsy and that he's still out to get her even from the inside and his name is Matthew Davidson."

Gibbs replies "& he probably is. You can probably guess what I'm going to say about the case, because of you being personally involved."

Tony replies a bit dispondently "I've got too be benched."

"I can see it in your face anyway that you're falling back in love with her already & that you're planning to be by her side. After that phone call that I just had from Vance we're going to have to put a protection detail on her. If you are going too be here, please let me take some of the burden so that you can get some rest, because I would let you know if anything happens. He then sighs and adds "I don't know there must be something with those Michaels girls."

Tony asks him "Why's that & what's going on?"

He answers "I was very nearly Hailey's step father because me and Sandy got together, & no DiNozzo there was no breaking of rule 12 because it was years before she became an agent. Hailey was just a child then, we were together until she was also seven/eight years old. After we split I didn't see her again until she became an agent and Hailey was away at college. For the moment you and me are going too be the closest thing she's going to have too family, we're going to have too be strong for her and it's probably going to be a long haul. When they went to find Sandy to tell her the news about Hailey there was no sign of her. When the agents got into the house it was a mess and there was no sign of her, so she's now being classed as missing."

"I know it's going too be a long haul and I'm ready for it. I think you might be right about me falling in love with her again, because if I'm honest it did start again last night with that familiar feeling, as if today hadn't happened I was going to go back to her apartment tonight and see if she was interested in something more. Taking of her apartment she gave me her bag, these are her keys as she said that we could go & get the files and other stuff involving Davidson. I know that I'm benched, but she's also given me her journal. If you don't mind boss I'd like to read it for myself, as she did admit that she'd written about last night in it and I don't think I particularly want any of the others to read about my sex life. If I do find anything in it I will tell you. I also promise that I will let us be an extra guard between us, as I do trust you boss and as you say we're going to have too be her family now. Just promise me that if you get the files from what made her get the order out on him, I don't want too see them even if I am thinking the worst; as it's just been hard enough seeing her like that today."

"I promise that I will not show you anything, but I can already promise you from having a quick scan of things it didn't get as far as you may think it did, & I'll leave it at that. Anyway I'd better get going & get things started on Davidson, as well as try to find out what's going on over Sandy. Give me a call if there's any news or if you get moved again before I get back again."

"Will do boss."

After Gibbs leaves he gets out the journal and of course goes straight to the entry form the night before. Even though he knows that she wrote it thinking that he wouldn't see it, he loves seeing the personal messages to him. Most of all he feels a real warmth when she says that even though she hopes it will be more than one night, she's very happy that they did at least have one more night together. It also makes him slightly sad when she says that she hopes it's the beginning of her road to recovery and that it was him that got her back on that road. She also hopes that they can help each other heal if there's any chance of it, because she can see & tell that her Teddy Bear is hurting again, just like he was when they first met. By the time he gets near the end he knows that Gibbs is right and that he is falling in love with her all over again; especially when he gets to the end and sees that she's written 'I love you Tony.' He then whispers "I love you too my sweet little angel." & starts praying that she'll be ok, as well as for Sandy to also be found safe because he doesn't want to particularly have to deliver any bad news at all to Hailey when she wakes up.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Life of Hopes, Dreams & a Love That Conquers All **

**Chapter 2.**

Hailey knew that she must be dreaming, but to her it felt more like she was being pulled somewhere. All of a sudden she was in what appeared to be a dark room, but the strangest thing of all was that as she came into the room her mom was also there. Her mom then explained to her that she was there as Hailey's guide because she'd got a few decisions to make. As they then went out of the room together it was out into the waiting room at the hospital, where Tony was sitting there waiting for her to come out of surgery. Because of the look on his face she could tell that he was extremely worried about her. As they looked on she felt her mom take her hand and then say to her "I'm so sorry for the way I treated you and him, I know that you loved each other very much and I spoilt that. Just know that I will always be here for you in some form and will always be here to support you when you come to a decision. I know that he will always love you and look after you well."

After that she gets shown just some flashes of her in her hospital bed with both Tony and Gibbs constantly by her side. With the look she gives her mom at the end of it her mom says "I can't tell you about it, all I can say is that the two of you will discover the truth together one day, depending on your choice of course. All I will say is that I do regret giving Jethro up both times." After that things then go onto flashes of Gibbs spending long days at the Navy Yard investigating her case, before he then goes onto the hospital to relieve Tony and be by her side instead. In a way she learns slightly what happens at the end of it, but not exactly how it ends. Because she then wakes up a few days later after the end of it.

When she's shown aspects of her recovery she can see how tough things are going to get for her, not just her but Tony as well; who from the look of things doesn't leave her side throughout it all. After that things seem to change into some sad memories, as first of all there's Tony telling her some news and she knows that whatever it is, is something sad because of her reaction and also the way that he hugs her. There's then a funeral scene and she guesses that because she's in a wheelchair that it's due to her injuries. But it also leaves her with a feeling that she's going to get through it all ok because of Tony and Gibbs being there by her side. The final thing she gets shown is obviously her going through physical therapy, so she does now know that despite her injuries there is still that chance of her walking again. Although with this scene her shock comes at the end of it, because after taking her first wobbly steps, both she and Tony are crying tears of happiness as they hug each other; the shock is that as Tony helps her back into the chair again she looks like she might be pregnant. As things then go dark again as she and her mom are back in that room again and she blurts out "I'm pregnant?!" Her mom nods and says in reply "You did take the pill before you went to work the morning after the two of you slept together, but due to the stress from the explosion and your injuries it made things not work, so you do get pregnant. When the doctors find out you are Tony is left with a difficult choice of allowing the pregnancy to happen or not."

With the next lot of scenes she's shown she automatically knows that these are if she decides not to survive the operation. Although it's after seeing the fourth scene of seeing both Tony and Gibbs going through their grief, she knows that no matter how difficult her recovery is going too be, she wants to live and spend her life with Tony, plus Gibbs as well because she sort of guesses that the two of them are about to learn that they're father and daughter. She also knows that if she makes the decision to die she would also be killing Tony's baby, and she knows that not only can't she do that; but she also knows that she couldn't put him through all that extra grief too. As she makes her choice she gets a vision of the two of them getting married, because of having a not very old baby with them she knows it's not long after his or her birth. The only thing she can't see is what sex the baby is. As in the vision she knows that she must be walking again, because it's she and Tony dancing and Gibbs is looking on at them with so much pride, plus as he looks on he also has the baby in his arms; so she also knows that the two of them must have worked out the truth of their relationship. As things then go dark once again her mom says "I'm sorry that I won't be around for you when you really need me, but just know that if I'm not with you in person; I will always be here for you in some way and remember that I will always love you." Just as things go dark once again she gets the feeling of being pulled back into her body once again, she also then gets a vision of Gibbs working away at the Navy Yard; while Tony is sitting in the waiting room awaiting the news about how she's doing.

After about four hours of waiting a doctor finally comes to see Tony. He explains to him that they've repaired her dislocated hip by pinning it and the good news is that the breaks in her back will repair themselves. Their concern is the crush damage to her spine. They are hoping that it might be just a case of severe bruising and that she will recover. They won't be able to tell though how badly she's effected by it until she's awake. That won't be for a while though because they want to give her body a chance to get some rest and recover some what from her injuries. So they want to keep her sedated to help that because moving around wouldn't help that. The worst case scenario is that if the bruising on her spinal cord doesn't go down then she'll be facing spending the rest of her life in a wheelchair. If the bruising does go down then she'll still be facing some time in a chair, but it would only be temporary; although she would be facing months of physical therapy. She had already proved herself too be a fighter because they had nearly lost her twice during the operation, but she had come back again. She was now in recovery and they would be moving her shortly to ICU. Someone would come down and get him once they had done that. Because of knowing what the situation was they were giving her room to herself and they were also getting a cot organized for whoever was going too be by her side. Plus there was also room for the guard posted outside and they wouldn't be disturbing any of the other patients or relatives visiting the ICU. When the doctor leaves him alone, Tony calls Gibbs to tell him the news, but to also let him know that they will be up in the ICU. Gibbs also tells him the news that quite a few agents had come forward to help however they could with the investigation into what happened at the school, but also into her mom's disappearance, plus for the guard duty for Hailey also. For the first shift McGee would be coming along to do it. Then he himself would be along later on to relieve Tony, so that he could get some rest.

By the time Hailey is transferred into the ICU McGee is already there, he and Tony stand together while they just wait for all the monitors and other things are sorted out for her. As they wait McGee says how sorry he is and that he really hopes that she will be ok, to which Tony replies that he really hopes so too. McGee also adds that he hopes things won't be at there worst and that she doesn't end up in a wheelchair, but if it does go that way he will be there for Tony to talk to. Not only that if at anytime Hailey needs to talk about things, then he knows that Delilah will also be there for her and would help in any way that she could; especially with having gone through it herself after being hurt herself in the Parsa/Conrad bombing. As the doctors come out of the room and tell Tony that he can now go in, he pats McGee on the shoulder and says that he will talk to them if he really needs to. As he then goes into the room, he goes straight over to Hailey and kisses her gently on the forehead and whispers "I love you Hailey, I will be here with you when you wake up and I promise you that however hard things get I will be here right by your side, no matter how tough things get; no matter what. Just come back to me my sweet little angel."

When Gibbs gets to the hospital it's in the early hours of the morning, as he walks into the room it's to find Tony slumped over asleep on his arm on top of Hailey's arm as well because of the way he's holding her hand. Gibbs then says quietly into his ear "Tony." And then taps him on the shoulder. As he awakes with a yawn and a very worried look on his face, Gibbs then hands him the coffee that he got for him Tony says quietly "Thanks boss." Gibbs then says quietly, but with some authority in his voice "Go home and get some rest, I promise you that if anything happens I will call you straight away." As Tony gets up reluctantly, stretches and rubs his aching back because of having sat there for so long, as well as of course the position that he'd fallen asleep in. Gibbs then adds "I know that you don't want to leave her side, but you will be no good for her when she wakes up if you're over tired and snappy."

Tony replies "I know. And I've already promised her that I will be here for her every step of the way, and I do want too be here. Is there any news about her mom yet?"

Gibbs answers "Nothing as yet. All we know so far is that she was at the Great Lakes office yesterday and everything was ok when she left there, she just didn't make it in there this morning. When they checked out her place everything seemed fine, nothing seemed out of place or anything like that. As a precaution they did also dust the place and things. The neighbors never saw anything either, but they did say that they did hear moving around from her apartment, so we don't really know if it was her or not. Her car was also there yesterday, but not this morning, so there's BOLO'S out on it. So we can only hope that something will come up."

Tony says "I hope so and I really hope that she'll be ok as well, because if we do end up starting over again I do really want to prove to her mom that we can really make a go of things."

Gibbs replies "Well I'd like to know that she's safe as well, because otherwise Hailey doesn't have any family left and it will be up to us too be her family. Now go home Tony, because I don't want you to go and fall asleep at the wheel and having an accident yourself. I will call if anything happens and I'll also call you if I'm needed and have to leave, but I won't go until you get here."

"Thanks boss." Tony then finally leaves and heads for home.

 **A/N: I know I've not updated this story for a while, but I have been working on it and it is now nearly complete so I will be updating it now more often! Even so I hope that you enjoy this new chapter even if it might be a bit strange at the start! The question of course is will Hailey's mom be ok? You'll just have to wait and see! Xxx. :-)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A Life of Hopes, Dreams & a Love That Conquers All **

**Chapter 3.**

About four weeks later Hailey is still heavily sedated, but the doctors are still pleased with her progress. With the case into the bombing, following the autopsy on the person that was killed near to where they found Hailey, it was proved that it was him that had planted the bomb and that he did have a connection to Hailey's ex Davidson. Unfortunately all the evidence that they did have on Davidson at that point was just circumstantial. Over Hailey's mom nothing still hadn't been found and there was still no sign of her; but every agent was still out there working very hard and with determination to get answers not only for them but also for Hailey as well.

During that fourth week also, it ended up being a week of some shocks, but also a few weeks of danger. The first shock came as the medical staff started to get suspicious of what Tony and Hailey's relationship really was and had they been partners. So before they took some x-rays to check on the breaks in her back and how they are healing, as well as checking on the pins in her hip. They ask Tony if there may be a chance that she could be pregnant. He tells them that yes they had slept together the night before the accident, it had been without protection on his part but she was on the pill. That had also been why he'd had that nagging feeling that night they met again and all through that fateful morning of the familiarity about her. Because normally without fail he'd always have condoms on him. That night he thought that he had got one on him, and hadn't bothered to check as he'd left his apartment. It was then as things started to get heated between them, he'd discovered his mistake and realized he'd not got anything on him. With the way that she'd touched his arm and said that it was ok because she was on the pill, he had a real feeling of trust about her, so they'd gone ahead and had taken a chance over it. So rather than taking the x-rays the doctors took some blood instead so that they could get a pregnancy test done. Before getting the results back the doctors did explain to Tony that despite the trauma her body suffered with the injuries there was a chance that the stress of everything may have made it that the pill might not have worked and she could be pregnant. As things turn out when they do get the results back, she is four to five weeks pregnant. They then take precautions and check her injuries without using x-rays. When they also check on her spine the swelling has only gone down a little bit and the rest of her back is healing nicely. After having given Tony the news of the pregnancy, to start off with he's in a bit of shock and he ends up going outside to get some air; as well as trying to get his head on straight.

While he's outside Gibbs turns up to relieve him. When he spots Tony outside he of course starts worrying that there's something wrong. As he rushes over to him he says "Is everything ok?"

After a couple of minutes silence Tony clears his throat and answers "She's pregnant, Gibbs."

"What?!"

Tony then answers "She's pregnant, from that night which we had together. I know it was stupid, but we went without protection as she was on the pill and I'd not taken anything with me. I know she took the pill because I saw her the next morning take it. The doctors did explain that because of the stress her body has been under with being injured, it's made it not work. So she's now pregnant and I'm going too be a father. Don't tell anyone else yet boss because she's only about 4/5 weeks."

As Gibbs pats him on the back he says "Congratulations, so how do you feel?"

Tony shrugs his shoulders and answers "I'm very happy, but also worried. Because if I did want it to happen with anyone then it would've been her I'd want it to happen with, because I do love her very much. The breaks in her back are healing nicely and the spine swelling has gone down slightly, but at least it is something. I'm just scared that as things progress that if the pregnancy impeeds things as a bump grows, they may try to make me make a decision that I certainly don't want to have too make; at least not without her."

Gibbs says "All you can do is think about what she would do and would also want, alongside what you yourself want. Just think as well that even though it's the stress of the events that have caused her to conceive, it's probably something that's meant too be. Who knows if you'd have gone back later on as you were going too and said that you wanted a relationship it might have happened later on. You've been given this second chance, just grab it with both hands. I certainly know that if I'd ever had the chance of being able too do it all again, then I would certainly take it."

"Thanks boss!"

Gibbs then says "Come on let's get inside and see her, seeing as no doubt you've probably been out here for a while. Just remember Tony you are not alone in any of this, I'm here for you and the others are here for you too. So if there's anything you need you only need to call or come round day or night."

Tony answers "I know boss." Gibbs then puts his hand on his back and gives him just a gentle push as they go back into the hospital together.

A few days later because of the way that Hailey's progressing they're going to start decreasing the sedative, but will only be doing it very slowly because they don't want her to come round too fast so that she ends up moving herself too fast or wrongly and causing damage to herself. Plus with doing it so gradually it gives them a chance of monitoring the pain medication and getting it right with each stage of the waking up process.

The day before she finally wakes up they get some bad news which is that Davidson had managed to escape from the prison he was in. Although strangely on that morning for the first time Tony took his ID creds and gun with him, when he went into the hospital, which was before they'd heard anything about the escape. It had stemmed from the night before, because he'd had to calm Hailey twice the night before as it appeared that she was having nightmares. As her eyes were dancing like mad underneath her eyelids and she also kept doing quiet whimpers. So after that first one Tony had got up to stroke her forehead and hair. As the second one started he had a strong feeling of something bad going on, especially when she said in a way that sounded very much like a warning "Tony, Matthew!" Then as soon as she'd said it her eyes, if they'd been open had shot in the direction of the door. Because of that he even went to the door and opened it to check that everything was ok. Of course the whole ward was in darkness, other than the dim lights that were on at the nurses station. After Gibbs had taken over and he'd gone home for a rest, as he'd woken up with that feeling of unease still. It was what had urged him to make the decision to take them in with him.

As soon as they got the call about Davidson's escape Gibbs went to see Vance straight away. Vance then ordered every agent in the building to stop what they were doing and concentrate on the findings of Davidson, as well as getting to the hospital to up the protection detail on Hailey and Tony. Because of knowing that Davidson was getting round all of the protection orders Hailey had against him, by getting his associates to watch her instead they knew that he most probably knew about Tony and Hailey being a couple. Which he had already guessed was the reason behind the school bombing, because he'd watched her and had seen that she and Tony had spent the night before the incident together. As Davidson had probably thought that he'd succeed in killing her rather than just injuring her as it had done. That was probably also the reason behind his escape from prison, because after that failure he was probably thinking that he should do the job himself and get it over and done with. In a case of if he can't have her then no-one else could. As Vance was telling him the news of the escape he also explained that it had also set off an inquiry at the prison, due to everything that Hailey had got out on him so he shouldn't have been able too do what he had from there to get all the information he had done on her. As soon as he left Vance's office he called Tony to let him know what the situation was and that was the extra protection detail on their way to them. As well as of course to keep themselves safe and also be careful what he was doing.

Following Gibbs call Tony prepared himself just in case of something happening, but he also went very much into his protection mode. So every one of his senses were on edge ready for anything that could possibly come.

As he sat there, despite the sedation even with it being at a lower level it still seemed that even Hailey's spidey senses seemed to be on high alert. Because all of a sudden it seemed like her heart rate started to rise, which Tony could tell by the bleeping of the heart rate monitor she was attached to. Then all of a sudden she started moaning and groaning, then all of a sudden she yelled "Look out Tony!" As he then saw her door start to slowly open, his hand was on his gun and as it revealed Matthew standing there with a gun, the two of them shot at the same moment!

 **A/N: That's it for another chapter and I hope that you enjoy it! Of course I've been naughty again leaving you on a cliffhanger, but I promise the new one will be up soon so you shouldn't be kept long from finding out what happened next! Xxx. :-)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A Life of Hopes, Dreams & a Love That Conquers All **

**Chapter 4.**

Following the shooting the next thing that Tony knew as he came to his senses, was the pain he was in and guessed that he'd been hit by a bullet, but of course his first thought was for Hailey. As he started trying to get up from the floor, all he could feel was the hands of the medical staff on him, pushing him back down again, so trying not to sound to panicked as he started asking "Is Hailey ok?" In the end McGee managed to get round to him and he said "It's ok, she's fine and we got him." Even so Tony still wanted his own proof of it. So with a little help from McGee and a nurse, they got him on his feet and over to her. After checking her over and giving her a kiss on the forehead, he finally allowed himself to be lead away to get his shoulder wound seen too.

As he was having the shoulder wound stitched up as luckily it was just a through and through. Gibbs had got himself to the hospital and went to see him. After finding out where Tony was and how he was he walked in and said "What happened?"

Tony answers "I don't know, I just had a bad feeling about things when she seemed to start getting nightmares and things. That's why I bought my gun this morning as I still had that bad feeling, even if we didn't know about his escape at that point. Even so I was still on guard. Somehow she was sensing something going on too as her heart rate increased and she yelled out a warning to me just before the door started opening. As soon as he walked in I knew he was going to shoot, so I shot at the same time. So is he dead?"

Gibbs replies "He is, so other than finding out if he's got any more spies or contracts out on her, it should now all be over."

He then says "That's good, is Hailey ok?"

Gibbs answers "She's fine. They've given her a good check over. The doctor did say that she did show some signs of stress when the shooting happened, but she's calmed down again now. I went to check on her first after McGee told me what you did afterwards."

Tony then asks "Any news on her mom?"

"It's looking like it could be the bad news that we didn't want. As I was on my way here Balboa called. His team were just on their way to a body that had been found near to Hailey's apartment. I've got a horrible feeling that it's Sandy and that Davidson probably did it knowing that if Hailey survived all this, it would still hurt her looking down on the spot where her mom was killed every day."

Tony says "Well I doubt that she'll never return there anyway, because it won't be that accessible if she's in a wheelchair. And I doubt that if she does get out of it that she'll ever want to return there, especially if we're a family by then with our son or daughter. Will you be ok with either going to the crime scene or in autopsy with Ducky on your own? Because if not I don't mind coming with you."

Gibbs replies "It's ok, I'll be fine and you need to rest. You stay by her side and have the painkillers, or sleep in the cot by her side. Don't worry about coming in to do the incident paperwork, I'll either bring it in with me or get McGee to bring it in for you."

"Thanks boss."

When Gibbs gets to the crime scene he finds himself filled with dread at the prospect of having to identify Sandra's body, because in his heart he knows that other than Shannon, Sandra was probably the only other woman that he truly loved. Especially as when the two of them got together again for the second time between his second and third marriages, there had been a chance that she could have been his third wife instead. It was just stubborn pride that kept them apart after the argument they'd had. Of course he'd always loved Hailey very much too, because of also having been friends with Max so he'd watched her grow up until they'd moved away. When he and Sandra were together Hailey was of course there all the time and guessed that at times he was probably transferring his love for Kelly onto her, but did always know that she wouldn't ever replace Kelly. Although he did have to quietly wonder and had got suspicious with the possibility of Hailey being his child. The reason for it was that he'd been on a long deployment and returned when Hailey was around 3/4 years old. They'd been round to see him. As he watched her playing on the floor she looked so very much like Kelly had done at that same age. When they got together for that second time Hailey was a teenager. When he saw photos and things especially with seeing the ones when she was eight years old, his heart nearly stopped because she and Kelly could've very easily been twins. He still kept quiet despite his regrets that he'd not done anything about it because he had missed out on so much of her life, but he was at least happy to have had the chance of some interaction between them. As he sat there thinking he was also unsure about what to do about things and what to do because he knew that he would always be there for her, especially as now she wouldn't have any family around her, and he knew that she would need someone there to help her through her recovery. Then of course to top everything off there was now the pregnancy as well that she would need support with. What had surprised him though about the pregnancy news was that when Tony had admitted about the two of them being so stupid with what they had done that night, when he'd been on his own thinking about things he'd been angry with the two of them, but it was a farthers anger for them both making the choices that they had that night. Although he did also realize that they may have got away with things most probably if the accident hadn't have happened. He was also scared slightly about how he was going to broach things with Hailey as he knew it would be a shock for the both of them to find out that they were farther and daughter after all these years of knowing each other. In the end though he decided that perhaps they should have a talk about it all once Hailey was awake properly and could think a bit more clearly. In a way he also felt a bit conflicted at the prospect of identifying Sandy's body because of the way he had loved her, but in a way he was feeling some comfort with it, especially as he'd never got the chance of seeing Shannon and Kelly before their funerals. Once he built himself up to getting out of the car, he took a deep breath and finally walked across to the crime scene. Just after he'd ducked underneath the crime scene tape, Balboa was straight over to him and said "I'm so sorry Gibbs, but it is her." As he then proceeded to produce Sandy's bagged up ID and badge. After looking at them he then made his way to Ducky who was examining her body. At first Ducky got up and tried to block Gibbs from seeing anything as he says "I'm sorry Jethro but she is in a very bad way, because whoever did this to her tortured her before they finally put the bullet in her. He just looked at Ducky and said "I need to see her Duck." So in the end Ducky relented and let him though. As he soon found though he just couldn't look at the wounds and marks on her body, but as he looked at her face he was grateful that they had at least left that alone. He then whispered "I'm so sorry Sandy." Before pressing a light kiss on her forehead before he got up and walked away, finally letting go of his pent up emotions when he got back into the car again.

Later on he returned once again to see her in autopsy when he knew that Ducky had completed his examination, but before he had put her body away in a drawer. Autopsy was in complete darkness when he got there and he was thinking that perhaps he might get a chance of being alone with her. As he held her cold lifeless hand he let his tears come once again as he whispered that he was sorry he couldn't be there to protect her and wished he'd have known about Hailey's ex a bit sooner. He also promises her that he will always be there for Hailey, especially if she is his daughter. If she is his daughter he just wishes that she had told him about it because of him having missed out on so much of her life. As he lightly kisses her on the forehead again, he then whispers "I loved you so much." Just after saying it Ducky comes back in quietly and then gets glasses out of the drawer and pours them both a drink and hands Gibbs one, he then says "You loved her didn't you Jethro?"

He answers with some sadness "I did Duck, I did."

Ducky then says "So what else is there?"

He answers with a sigh "I'm not looking forward to delivering this news to Hailey when she wakes up. Not only that I have a strong feeling that there's a chance she could also be my daughter. I just don't know how to approach her with it or even if she would want to know the truth. Plus of course if they're going too be a couple, then Tony will have to know the truth too."

Ducky says as he advises him "Well it may be for the best if you tell the two of them together. Obviously don't go and do it the moment that she wakes up, especially as she's going to have to take in quite a lot over her injuries, as well as facing the possibility of having to learn to walk again; if it does get that far with the healing process. As well as of course the being pregnant factor too."

Gibbs then says "I know it's going too be hard, but I have a feeling that we can all get through this together. Well I hope we can anyway."

"You probably will do it, although you do know that you're probably going to have to face the fact that DiNozzo is going too be your son-in-law."

Gibbs does a wry smile and says "That doesn't bare thinking about. No actually I'm kidding. Through this whole situation he's been really amazing being there by her side and I also know how hard it was for him for a while there when they were trying to get him to terminate the pregnancy. Which is another scary that I'm possibly going too be a grandfather, especially as I thought that it would never happen."

Ducky says "And I bet you'll be the proudest father and grandfather ever. Look I know that you might also be worrying about her replacing Kelly, but she won't be doing that and you'll always have room in your heart for the both of them."

He puts his hand on Ducky's shoulder and gives it a light squeeze as he says "Thanks Duck." Before he walks out.

When Gibbs gets back to the hospital again at first he puts his head just inside of Hailey's room door to find Tony with his arm in a sling, with his other hand holding Hailey's and his head on the bed fast asleep, as Gibbs then whispers "Aaah DiNozzo!" As Tony catches some of it he awakens slightly, looks up blearily at him and says "Oh, hi boss." Then due to the smile on his face at the end of it, he guesses that Tony is still on a slight high from the painkillers. Because of knowing what he's like on them he knows that it's not a good idea to allow him to drive himself home, but he doubts that he could do it with his arm anyway. So he tells Tony to go and crash on the cot that's in the room. For once Tony does actually manage to do as he's told and he's out like a light as soon as his head hits the pillow when he gets into the cot. As Gibbs sits down and takes Hailey's hand he also says quietly to her that he's sorry that he's to have too give her some bad news when she wakes up and there may also be some news that she's his daughter. He promises her that from now on he will always be there for her and they will get through whatever happens in their lives from now on, together. Even if they have already missed out on so much of each other's lives already.

By the next morning Tony wakes up painkiller free, although Gibbs does try to get him to take some more as he can tell that he's still in a lot of pain, but in the end all he'll take are the milder ones saying that he doesn't want to have them in case Hailey wakes up. So because of Tony being more with it Gibbs gets him outside to have a coffee and tells him the news about Sandy. When he says that he's dreading having to tell Hailey the news, but Tony tells him not to worry because he will be their side to support them both. Gibbs then adds that there's a couple of other things he needs to say to her as well and he doesn't think it will be a good idea to tell her everything as soon as she wakes up, but even so he would like to see her when she does so. If it does happen when he's not around, then he hopes that he will call him. Tony promises that he will do especially as it would be good to have some support there because he will have to at least tell her about her injuries and of course more importantly the pregnancy as well. So with that Gibbs says that they will always be there for one another and will get Hailey through whatever happens in the future.

 **A/N: So here we are with another chapter! Hope you enjoy it! Thank you all for the reviews as well as the favorites and follows it is really great to get them and I hope that you continue to enjoy the story! D. Xxx. :-)**


	5. Chapter 5

A **Life of Hopes, Dreams & a Love That Conquers All **

**Chapter 5.**

It's during the early hours of the next day that Hailey finally wakes up. On the afternoon of the day before Gibbs managed to persuade Tony to have some of the stronger painkillers again because he could tell that Tony was in a lot of pain, so he was then knocked out until quite late. So after coming round he and Gibbs had a change round, so that Tony was sitting with her and Gibbs was crashed out on the cot.

As Tony had started to feel sleepy, while he was holding her hand he put his head down on the bed in front of him. To him it had only felt like he'd been asleep for a very short time when it felt like there was a tapping on his head, but as it seemed to stop and he didn't feel it again he shut his eyes again. As he was doing so he then heard a quiet moan before he then felt fingers running through his hair. This time he managed to lift his head just in time to see her eyes flutter open and a look crossed between a small smile with a look of pain cross her face. With that he was straight on his feet, he then gently kissed her forehead and rang the bell for the nursing staff. Just before they came in he woke Gibbs telling him that someone was awake. When they got kicked out of the room while the doctors did their examination, Tony kissed her forehead again and promised that he'd be back in again as soon as he was allowed to.

After the examination the doctors talk to Tony and Gibbs outside, where they explain that she is very coherent. They will also be monitoring her pain relief very closely and it is a very good thing that she is at least feeling pain, because no matter how small the progress, it does mean that the swelling is at least going down and she's feeling the pain from all the nerves and things being released from the pressure they were under from that swelling. If she hadn't got any pain, it would mean that the swelling was staying as it was and there was no healing going on. They would be keeping her in the room that she was for just another couple of days or so, so that they could monitor the levels of the pain meds, then once they knew that they'd got the levels right they would then move her into a step down unit. Then hopefully they could begin on the work to get her back home again, as well as of course getting her started on the physical therapy. After that Gibbs asks them if they think she will be ok if he tells her the news about her mom, as they know that now she's awake she will be asking about her. So they advise him that she is coherent enough to understand things, but if he does tell her the news he should tread carefully and if they think she is getting too distressed then they would have to stop.

When they get back into the room again Tony goes straight over to her and takes her hand, she then whispers to him "Come here." As he puts his face towards hers, she puts her hand behind his head and draws him in for a kiss, as he responds and they then break apart she says "I love you." As he runs his fingers down the side of her face he says "I love you too." As he then sits back down and takes her hand she says "What happened to you?"

He answers "Matthew escaped from jail and came here, but I was ready for him. He came in with a gun and as he went to shoot at me I shot back at the same time. I ended up with his bullet in my shoulder." As he then sees the worried look on her face he then adds "It's ok, it's just a through and through, so it will be better soon."

She then questions "What about him?"

He answers "He's dead from that shooting."

As she struggles with her emotions she then asks "So it's over?"

When he sees the tears spring up in her eyes he kisses the back of her hand and then lets go to gently rub away the tears from her eyes and he says "I promise you it's all over and I will always be here for you, I will always protect you and I never ever want to lose you again."

As they then hug she whispers "And I never ever want to lose you either."

When Gibbs then clears his throat, as she and Tony break apart he then hugs her as well and says "And I promise that I will always be here for you too."

She then smiles at him and says "So have you been looking after him for me Gibbs?"

He answers "I have been, as you know what he's like."

She says "I certainly do. So what else is there and what about the school?"

Gibbs answers "Thanks to you being so alert they managed to get everyone out and they were all ok, the only person to be injured was you and of course the person that planted the bomb was killed. There is also another couple of pieces of news, do you think that you'll be able to take them?"

She answers "I think so. It's bad news about my mom isn't it, she's dead isn't she?" As the tears spring up in her eyes again Gibbs hugs her and as they break apart he brushes the hair away from her forehead and then says "I'm so sorry but she is, she was murdered by Matthew. It's still being investigated at the moment because she went missing on the same day as the school bombing, but we do actually have the proof that he did it."

She then says wryly "But because of your personal involvement you've had to take a back seat?"

He answers with a slight smile "That's right, but I am keeping a close eye on things."

She then surprises him by saying "Thank you. What does it mean for us, does this mean that we're finally going to find out the truth?"

He then says with a bit of surprise "What?"

She answers "Gibbs, in a way I've always known and been suspicious about there being a chance that you could be my father."

"How?"

She says "I don't know, but somehow I was always suspicious that you and mom had a relationship before I was born and that it happened before she met dad. Not only that in a locked drawer in a file cabinet that's always moved with us whenever we've gone. She would never let me look at the things in there, but always told me that there were letters and paperwork in there for you and me. So because of that I always had a feeling that it was her way of telling us the truth, if by any chance there was a way that she couldn't tell us that truth."

He then takes her hand and says "I've always had my suspicions about it too, I know that it's probably going too be a while before we're going too be able to do anything about her apartment, as I promise you I won't do anything without us doing it together, but if you want me to I will go and see if I can find those things for us. In the meantime would you be brave enough for us to find out the truth sooner?"

She answers "I think I might be. Look I know that Bill was the only dad I knew and didn't really know him that long before he passed away and other than the odd partner, it was mostly me and mom on our own. Then of course the two of you tried again and I honestly think that other than with Bill, it was the only time that I felt like I was a part of a family and I guess that that was the time when it clicked that you could be my father and I do want to know. Just promise me that if you're going to get Abby to do the test that you'll get her to tell us the results with just the three of us together. Because if you are I just want us too be a family together just to start off with."

"I promise you that we will do it that way and I also promise you that I will always be here for you, no matter what. That includes when you eventually get out of here because I will make changes to the house so that you can come home to live with me, as there's no way that you will manage in your apartment. Plus even before all that me and Tony will go over there and get you anything that you might need. Then there is also something else that you should know, but I think that I should let Tony tell you that. So I'm going to go and call Abby about doing the DNA test for us." He then kisses her on the forehead and then as he walks out and goes past Tony he pats him on the good shoulder and then adds "With what he's going to tell you I've got to tell you that I am very proud of him because he has well and truly stood up for you." He then leaves them alone.

As soon as Gibbs has gone she says "So what is it?"

He takes her hand and as he rubs his thumb along her knuckles he says "You know that night we took a chance with things because of not having any protection, other than you being on the pill of course?"

"Yep?"

He then says "Well because of the stress that you went through it made it not work, so a couple of weeks ago they did a pregnancy test to see if you were or not because of wanting to do x-ray's to check how things were going with you. The test was positive and you're pregnant and very nearly eight weeks now. Don't worry about anything because I promise you that I will be here for you every step of the way."

She then asks "What did Gibbs mean when he said that you were standing up for me?"

He answers "Well after finding out that you're pregnant they took me to one side and were explaining that because of not knowing the extent of your injuries and how they would effect it, they wanted me to make the decision to terminate it. I told them that I wasn't going too be pressurized into making any decisions, because any decision like that we would be taking it together. Because I don't think that I could make that decision to kill my own child, not only that I didn't think that I could face having to tell you when you woke up what I'd done. I know that I could have kept quiet and not told you anything, but I always knew that you'd find out about it one day because of it being in your medical records."

She says "Look I know that I've never really been that religious, even if my mom did try to bring me up as a Catholic despite having been excommunicated for being a single mom, but over a pregnancy of my own I've always believed that I could never terminate it, that was unless the baby was severely disabled or that they wouldn't live that long. So I promise you that I wouldn't do anything to make the decision to terminate unless it was absolutely necessary. Not only that any decisions that had to be made we would always make them together. I know that things are most probably going to get difficult for us all and even I know that later on with a large bump that things will probably be even harder, but I am prepared for that. We've been given this second chance at us and I want to grab it with both hands. As even if I don't have my mom anymore I know that we'll see each other again one day and I'd like to be able to say to her that we made it and that we were right for each other."

He then jokingly says "Even if it does mean that Gibbs could also end up being my father-in-law. No seriously, I knew that I wanted too be with you the next day before we'd heard about what had happened at the school. I was going to come back to your apartment and ask you to consider giving us a second go. I love you and I promise that I will always be here for you. Which is why I've been thinking that due to the situation with our apartments we won't really manage things, especially at my place as we'd only manage if the elevator is working. I know that things will probably be hard to do it, but I know that we will find a way to make it work. But I would like to have things ready for when you come home and I want us too be together, so let us find somewhere together and have our own place."

She replies "I would really like that, because even though I know that to start off with I'm most probably going too be in a wheelchair, so whether we get a house or an apartment it's got to be able to accommodate that. But I am determined that I will be getting on my feet once again, so if we do have to do any adaptations and things done, we should get them done so they can be taken out when we don't need them any more. So that then the place would be truly ours."

He then gives her a light kiss on the lips and says "I know what you're like with your determination and I know that you'll be on your feet in no time. But I also know that I will be here to help you, so just remember you only have to ask."

She says "Of course I will always ask whenever I do need some help. But I am determined that I will be walking again by the time our little one is born, if I'm not then I aim for it to not be long afterwards that I'm fit enough for it, especially as otherwise you'll end up having to do it all and I don't really want that to happen."

"I know that you don't, but one way or another I will always make sure that you can join in with whatever we're doing so that you don't miss out. Not only that if we do want to go onto having a bigger family we can try again whenever you're ready to, as I do really want to work for us and I'm so very happy that we've had this reunion, even if we did also end up having to have this test to get through."

She says "And so am I and at least all the Matthew side of things is over and done with now, so we can at least have a safe future now." They then kiss but because of the way he flinches as they break apart and he catches his bad arm on the bedding, because of her noticing she says "Tony have you taken any of your painkillers today?"

He answers "Not since this afternoon when Gibbs made me take the stronger ones. I wouldn't take another one just in case you woke up as I didn't want too be knocked out or not with it when you did, because I wanted too be here by your side."

She says "Well once Gibbs comes back in here again and tells us what's going on I think that I'm going to need to have a sleep again, although saying that it feels a bit weird saying that when you consider how long I've been out for."

He replies "No it doesn't because you need to rest and get your strength up because you need to heal, so it doesn't matter if you need to have more of a rest."

She says "Well just promise me that while I get my rest you will take the painkillers and get some rest yourself. I know what you're like on them and what can happen, but you need you're rest as well to get yourself healed up."

He then says "I will only promise to take them if you promise me that if you want me for anything you will get me awake somehow."

"I promise you that I will do."

When Gibbs does come back in again he explains that Abby will be popping by in the morning to get the samples that she needs and then she will come back and tell them the results when she gets them. She has also promised that if they are father and daughter she will keep it quiet until they're ready to tell people the truth. As both she and Tony manage to yawn at the same time because she did finally manage to get him to take some painkillers just before Gibbs came back in again, and the tiredness that she had been feeling is starting to try and take over her. So Gibbs then makes Tony go and lie down on the cot again while he then sits by Hailey's side as she also goes to sleep.

 **A/N: Finally I've got this chapter up! I was hoping to get it done last night, but I sort of managed to go and fall asleep while typing it up and also ended up with some very strange things on the screen! Anyway I hope that you really enjoy it! Thank you once again for all the follows, favorites and reviews I do really enjoy getting them! Xxx. D. :-)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A Life of Hopes, Dreams & a Love That Conquers All **

**Chapter 6.**

Over the next few weeks all of their lives change with everything that's going on in them. The morning after Hailey wakes up Abby comes and gets what she needs to do the DNA test, which does of course come back as they suspected it would do with Gibbs being her father. Even though in a way the two of them did really expect it, for the first few days the two of them still end up sharing some pretty emotional moments. Although they do also seem to become really close quite quickly, which seems to be bourne out of the grief they're both feeling from the death of Sandy. Not only that with the evidence that Balboa's team gets, it is proved that Matthew killed Sandy on the same day that he escaped from prison. So because of Hailey being in hospital Gibbs talks to Ducky and manages to get him to agree to keep hold of Sandy's body until he and Hailey can organize the funeral, plus of course so Hailey can also get the clearance to be able to attend it as well. Although because some of Sandy's friends and fellow agents coming forward to both Vance and Gibbs asking for permission to hold a memorial service for Sandy at the Navy Yard chapel, they also ask Hailey for permission and she gives it. Even though Hailey can't be there on the day that it happens, McGee sorts out her recording a video eulogy too be played at it, but he also sorts out a video link for her so that she can at least watch it from her hospital bed. While Gibbs does actually go to it to represent them all, because Tony ends up staying by her side and watches it with her holding her hand. Although without telling them he also does a eulogy and even though he knows that he can't do anything to give things away about them now being father and daughter, he does still find a secret way of doing it so only they knew. Instead of going to the bar for the reception afterwards he does still go in there beforehand and puts some money behind the bar for it, because he heads back to the hospital instead to be with Hailey and even Tony leaves them alone so that they can grieve together.

Following the scan on her back a couple of weeks later the doctors give her the all clear to be moved into the step down unit so that she can begin work on her physical therapy. As her back is beginning to heal nicely and once again the swelling had gone down slightly. As well as getting her prepared to be able to hopefully walk again, the unit would also be teaching her to live her life in a wheelchair, even if it was just going to end up being a temporary thing. Because of also wanting to keep a very close eye on the pregnancy as well around the same time they also do a scan at eight weeks. Which also ends up making both Hailey and Tony feeling really emotional with seeing the tiny form growing inside of her. The other thing they had a surprise about was that normally in the step down unit no-one would be allowed to stay and the visiting hours were also restricted, but because of the reports of what had happened to her mom, it was agreed that she should have an extra bed in her room so that either Gibbs or Tony could stay with her and also the visiting restrictions were taken away as well. Even though she expects it will be Tony that stays with her, she's surprised when he offers the chance to Gibbs instead. He declines it though with the promise that he will regularly visit her, but because of Tony still having to be off work with his shoulder injury and Gibbs having to work, it's only fair that Tony is the one that remains with her.

For Hailey's treatment with her physical therapy it's a mixture of leg exercises to ensure that she keeps the strength in them because if the muscles start waisting away everything would then take longer to heal which they didn't want to happen. Massaging for her lower back, to not only help her with the pain but they're also hoping that it would also help some more of the swelling to go down as well. Plus there was also exercise in the hydrotherapy pool as both the heat and being in the water would also take the weight off to be able to exercise the areas they couldn't do out of it. During her first massage session they also teach Tony how to do it as any extra sessions if she was in pain would really help her, plus if he also did it following her hydro therapy sessions it would also be good, because she may find that she gets some stiffness and pain once she's out of the water.

When she has her first hydro treatment they also get Tony into the water with her. Not only that because of him being in the water, he can take his sling off because of the water taking the weight off of it. Which with part of the exercise she's happy to have Tony in the water with her because of having to float on her back. As she had learnt to swim before she'd even started school. So when they started swimming at school the people that could swim were allowed to go into the pool first. When the teacher was watching to see what stage they were at she had them swimming widths. Someone got too close to her and ended up ducking her under the water. Which ended up making her a non-swimmer again and it took her a very long time to learn how to swim again. Even though she was a strong swimmer now, the one thing she couldn't do was swim on her back because it left her with the feeling that she'd had when she was ducked. So when she did try swimming on her back she couldn't do it for very long. So with a part of the treatment they did want her on her back, but after a couple of times attempting it, she just couldn't do it. In the end they only managed to do it with Tony supporting her body and of course whispering some reassurances into her ear.

That first week of treatment was certainly a very hard one for her and after each session it had knocked her out, but she very much had the determination too get herself through it all because she was so very determined that she was going to walk again. Especially with the feeling she had in the pool when she was standing straight, as well as of course doing the walking exercises in there as well, with not being able too do it outside of the pool. She did though find herself getting used to the chair and loved being able to push herself about, but she also loved it when Tony also pushed her around. Even so she still knew that she didn't want too be in the chair permanently. She also found in just that first week how strong a couple she and Tony were going too be. Because when things got tough during treatment, he kept her going. Not only that when she got tired and snappy he took it on the chin and didn't snap back at her, especially as once she'd had a rest she would always apologize to him for whatever it was. She was all in all so happy that the two of them had been given this second chance at their relationship. Especially with the way he also was on the days that morning sickness really hit her badly, because with her not being able to get out of bed without help. He'd be there by her side with a bowl, then as she held it, he would massage her back and neck until she'd got settled. Then he'd get her some water to swill out her mouth and then take the bowl away to deal with it for her.

Through it all she and Gibbs also started to become very close, although there were still times when she did feel very strange about having a man in her life that was her father, because after the man who she thought of as her father had passed away so very long ago. It had just been herself and her mom together, but in many ways it made things slightly easier because she knew that even with her mom now gone she did still have someone she could turn to, but she was also proud of having Gibbs as her father. Since them finding out the truth about them he had said to her that she could call him Dad only when she was ready to do it. But she had done it ever since the day of the memorial service.

About three weeks before they had her mom's funeral with the progress that she'd been making they started to allow her to have some time away from the hospital for a few hours three times a week. Which of course she really loved because it meant she could get away from the hospital for a while and also get some fresh air. As well as of course having the chance of getting away from just seeing the walls and corridors of the hospital as well. For the first time she was allowed out she and Tony went round to Gibbs and they then had a meal together. For the next trip out they went back to Tony's apartment. Of course the elevator there had to be out, so he first of all carried her up there and sat her on the sofa, before he went back down again for the wheelchair. As it was also the first week that he'd had without his sling she was worrying about him, but he assured her that he was ok. But it also made them happy that they'd decided on going to the real estate agents to pick up some stuff on houses etc to look at following their decision to live together. They were also very surprised when Gibbs turned up as they were doing it and he gave them his blessing. Not only that he also told them that if they didn't find anything by the time she was having more time out of hospital, then the two of them were were more than welcome to both stay and also live with him.

In the first batch of things they picked up they managed to find a couple of places that they'd be interested in, so they then checked them out online and because they liked them even more they set up appointments for them to go and see them the next time that she was away from the hospital. Not only that while they were online they also managed to find a third place for them to go and see as well. After they then had some lunch they then got cuddled up on the sofa together to watch a movie. As they laid there together they of course soon found themselves getting a bit intimate. But they did just take it carefully as they had been warned to do so with her injuries and things. Even so just lying there together, kissing and letting their hands just wander over each other just felt as special. Especially as it was the first time that they'd had a chance of being intimate together since that first night that they'd slept together again. Even though they would kiss and cuddle or just hold hands when they had a chance to at the hospital, it wasn't the same as when they were on their own. Although because of them being so close together. When it came time to leave and go back to the hospital again, she really didn't want to go back again.

The next time she was out of hospital they did go and look at the houses. Out of the three of them the two of them fell in love with the final one and the one that they'd found online while checking out the other places. The kitchen was large and open plan so that there was enough room for her to get round it in her chair. The hall was also wide enough for her to get down in her chair as well, plus wide enough that she wouldn't keep knocking her knuckles on the walls either. The only problem they did have was that the lounge doorway wasn't wide enough for her to push herself through it, but she could get through it with Tony pushing her through it. They guessed though that they should be able to get the doorway widened so she could get through it, especially as she was determined about walking again but just being widened slightly they knew it wouldn't make much difference to the house. So that she could see upstairs Tony left her sitting on the bottom stair and carried the chair up for her, before he then came back downstairs again to take her up there and put her back in the chair again. Up there they'd got three rooms plus the master bedroom which had also got an en suite bathroom.

When they got home again Hailey and Tony had a really good talk about things and finally decided that they would put an offer in for that last house they saw. As they knew that they could get the lounge doorway made wider for her chair and it wouldn't make much difference to when she got walking again. Plus the doorway to the downstairs toilet would probably need doing as well. They also agreed that they would need a stair lift for the stairs and then have a spare chair upstairs so that they didn't have to lug the one from downstairs up there. But they would of course have to make sure that the lift was only going too be a temporary measure as they wouldn't need it when she was walking again as well. The other thing would be having a temporary seat put in the shower, as then Tony could help her in there as he had been doing at the hospital. Plus the other thing would be looking into getting temporary ramps for the front and back doors so that she could get in and out ok. Because all in all the house was perfect for them and the new baby. Plus it was big enough for if they decided to extend the family as well in the future.

After having their discussion they then headed back to Gibbs again as they'd agreed that they would talk things over with him in private what they were doing. Not only that they had also decided that they should start talking about what they wanted to do over Sandy's funeral. As things went without the discussion even though it was a really difficult task they did end up getting quite a lot done. Not only that as they were making the decision as to whether they should have a burial or cremation, Gibbs all of a sudden disappeared and made a phone call. When he came back back again he says "I know that this might be a bit morbid, but the plots near Shannon and Kelly's graves are still available and I know that when the time comes I want too be buried with all of my family round me. So would you allow me to get all of the plots and also allow Sandy to be buried with them as well. Because she was the only woman I did truly love as much as I did Shannon, and both of them have given me daughters that I also love very much." After then having a hug and also a bit of a cry on each other Hailey says that she would like it very much if all of them could be together. So Gibbs goes off to make the phone call to get it all sorted out. When he comes back again they decide to leave things for now because he can sense that she's beginning to get tired. He also ends up being right because on their way back to the hospital again she ends up falling asleep in the car. She then manages to have something to eat, Tony then helps her have a shower before she gets into bed and completely crashes out as soon as her head hits the pillow.

After getting the funeral organized it's a mixture of relief that it's done for the both of them, mixed with a bit of nervousness and dread for what is to come. Although amongst all that there is also some good news because they allow her to start going home for a couple of nights a week. Of course to start off with they are at Gibbs house, but he surprises them with getting the bedroom sorted out for them and also a temporary stair lift so that she can get up and down stairs ok. Not only that they also have a spare wheelchair sorted out so that they can keep one upstairs for her. Plus on the day that she goes home for the first time she gets told that as long as her next back check goes ok then they can also look to beginning on her starting to walk again.

As her first trips home end up being a success, but because as the funeral approaches she starts to get a bit quiet, worrying both Tony and Gibbs. Gibbs in secret goes to see her specialists and asks them about the possibility of giving she and Tony a chance of getting away for a couple of days so that she can have a bit of a break following the funeral. Not only do they agree with the idea, but they also help him with finding some wheelchair friendly places for him to decide on and book up. They also agree that not only will the break do her some good, they also agree to release her home the day before the funeral so that she'll be ready for it.

All of them keep quiet about their extra time away until the day that she has her back check, but before they tell her about going away, they give her the good news that she can begin on her walking therapy because they are happy with the progress she is making. She will still have too be careful with everything, but they also lift the no sex ban that they had put on she and Tony. After giving them that news Gibbs then gives them the news about them having the couple of days away together.

When the funeral did come up it was a hard occasion for them all, but on the other hand it also bought them all closer together. For Hailey she finds it the hardest and really struggles with her emotions, especially with having had all the good news she has on top of it and is feeling happy to get it. But as well as being happy at the prospect of being able to walk again, she's also feeling quite nervous about it. Because she has a slight worry about falling and doing more damage so that it wouldn't be repairable in any way and the damage would be permanent so she'd be in the chair forever. Plus of course she's also worrying about falling and hurting the baby in some way. Then it also sets her off thinking about the future and would she want to return to work and because of what happened at the school, could she actually be able to walk back into a classroom again without worrying about the possibility of a bomb going off again. In the end she was given some perspective when she finally able to speak to someone who was in the same position as her, except they would never be able to walk again.

From the off on the day of the funeral, even though they try not to give things away both Tony and Gibbs are worrying about Hailey because she has hardly any sleep on the night before it. She only finally did so when she and Tony had a hot milky drink and she fell asleep on the sofa. He then didn't move to carry her back to bed again until he knew that she was well and truly asleep. Then as they waited for the car to pick them up, Tony left she and Gibbs alone. She then told Gibbs that when they'd thrown their white roses down onto the coffin she would like to keep a couple of them back because she wanted to be able to put them on Shannon and Kelly's graves, as she also wanted to be able to honor her step mom and sister. She didn't mind if it was he or Tony that pushed her to them, as she'd already guessed that she wouldn't be able to push herself on the grass. But Gibbs said that he would do it because he felt that it should be a moment that they should share together.

Throughout the ceremony itself both Tony and Gibbs kept hold of her hands and also hugged her when she needed it. At the end of the ceremony she was also quite surprised when Tony left them alone to do the laying of the roses because he'd guessed what they were up too, without her telling him their plans. So when he saw Vance go to approach them as they were doing it, Tony took his arm and shook his head "No." It was after Gibbs had helped her to sit on the very edge of her chair and then put his hand on hers to help her lay the roses on Shannon and Kelly's graves and then helped her to sit back again that she called him dad for the first time as she said quietly "Thank you dad." After that they held hands and stayed there for a few moments in silent contemplation. Before they finally joined Tony and headed back home again.

Back at the house they get joined by the rest of the team as well as Delilah and Jake, as even though they weren't at the service they had been at the memorial service. But the whole team had felt that they did want too do something for the three of them following the funeral. So they'd got together at the house while they were at the service to sort out the food and drinks as well as getting it all laid out. So when the three of them got home, they were very surprised but also grateful to them all.

In the end of course Hailey did start to feel a bit overwhelmed with everything, not only that she was also starting to get a pain that she hadn't had before and was getting a bit panicky about it. So she managed to sneak away to go and take some painkillers and then went out to get some air in the back garden. After a while Delilah wheeled herself out there and says "Are you ok?"

Hailey replies "I'm fine, I just needed to have a bit of a breather."

"They do get a bit overwhelming at times."

Hailey sighs and says "Yes they can certainly do that at times, but I don't think I could've got through all of this without them all."

Delilah replies "I know what you mean, it was very much the same way for me and I know that if it hadn't been for Tim and them, I certainly wouldn't have got through what happened to me

Hailey says "Same here, but the trouble is that I seem to just have so much going through my head at the moment and I just don't know how to get it all out."

"It does happen at times, believe me. Look don't worry about me being in this thing permanently and that you may not be. Because in many ways I do understand what you might be going through to some extent. And I know that if I ever had the chance of walking again, I would certainly grab it with both hands."

Hailey replies "Thank you. It's just that I do really want to walk again, don't get me wrong, but I am also scared about so many things. As I'm scared about doing something and hurting myself so that I don't end up being able to walk again or doing something to hurt the baby in some way. Plus I worry about getting bigger and that preventing me from walking as well. Then of course I start worrying about the future as well and if I decide to work again, with what happened in the explosion, will I be able to walk into a classroom again, and if I can't what can I do instead."

Delilah says "I know how you feel in many ways. As when I went back to work again, I didn't honestly think that I could do the job again. Plus even before I got back to work again I always had a constant fear of doing something to hurt myself more than I was. The best thing I would say is talk to Tony about things. As I know that I did tend to bottle things up at times and never even talked to the councillor about it. Tim used to work me out what I was doing in the end and got it out of me, which I did find really did help me. If there is any time that you can't feel that you can't talk to Tony or Gibbs about something, I'll always be here for you. Just call me at any time you need to. As even if you use me to say something that you feel you can't them, it might just help you tell it them whatever it is. Or even if there's any time that they may not be able to go to the hospital with you, just give me a shout as I'll come instead with you."

Hailey replies "I will do, thank you." Just after she says it she then starts to get a really bad cramp type pain in one of her legs, as Delilah sees the look of pain cross her face she asks if she's ok. To which she replies "It's ok, I think I've just got a bit of cramp in my leg. Normally I'd of course get rid of it by walking around, but of course I can't do that now." So with that Delilah goes back to the door and yells inside "Tony can you come out here please?" Thinking that it might be an emergency he of course comes rushing out, but then as she explains that Hailey has cramp in her leg. He gets on the ground and starts to massage it. As he does so it all of a sudden dawns on her that the pain she's got in her leg is the same as she had in her back earlier, as she notices Delilah sneaking off out the corner of her eye, she's got what Delilah had said going through her head so feels that she should tell him the truth. Especially as she knows that she has got through it all with his love and support, but she also knows that at times she has made herself appear stronger than she really has been feeling. So after a while of him rubbing her leg she says "I'm scared that there may be something wrong Tony." As he stops rubbing her leg and looks up at her with her tears in her eyes. As he gets up and gives her a hug as he says "What's up?"

She answers "I had the same pain in my back earlier, I took some painkillers and the pain went off, but now it's come back in my leg. So I'm just scared that there's something wrong."

He says "It might just be because you've sat too long in the chair today and it has also been a very difficult day for you too. If you want me too let's get Ducky to check you out."

She replies "I think it might be a good idea, especially as I don't want anything to spoil the next couple of days."

So he then pats her gently on the shoulder and says "Just hold on and I'll go and have a word with him."

She replies "Thanks Tony, I love you."

He answers "I love you too and you know you don't have to hide anything from me, especially when you're scared. After that he then disappears inside again.

When Ducky has done his examination he gives the hospital a call and then comes back into them to explain things to them, which he also assures them first that they don't have anything to worry about. But the problem seems to be that the swelling on her back seems to have decided that it wants to go down fast. Because of that the nerves are being released and because it's so much all at once it's causing the pain in both her back and legs. They're not to worry because it is a natural thing to happen. Plus they were probably at fault for not warning her about sitting in the chair for a long period of time as well not really helping her either. Seeing as even though she couldn't walk at the hospital and at home she is moving around, but isn't in the chair for long periods of time. They're advise to her for the rest of the day is to get out of the chair and sit somewhere soft and if possible not to go into the chair again. Take the painkillers when she needs them. Then if it does get really bad then get Tony to give her a massage on the area and also do a heat treatment as she may find that would also help her. And the most important thing for her is to get some rest. So with that Tony carries her back downstairs and puts her on the sofa and gets her some food and drink before he goes to explain to Gibbs what happened. And it does show how much the day has taken it out on her. Because after everyone has left she doesn't have any energy to argue with Tony when he picks her up, carries her up to the bathroom and helps her undress and wash without her doing anything towards it. Not only that he puts her in bed and then joins her, then as soon as she turns over to lay on his chest, she's sound asleep just like that.

 **A/N: So here we are with another chapter and I hope that you enjoy it! I'm sorry that it's a bit of a long one this time, but I couldn't work out where it would be good to split it up, so left it just as it is! The next chapter should be a bit shorter so I don't bore you with it! Anyway thank you all for your follows and favorites, as well as the reviews I do really enjoy getting them all! Xxx. D. :-)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A Life of Hopes, Dreams and a Love That Conquers All .**

 **Chapter 7.**

The couple of days that Hailey and Tony have away together end up being what they both need, as well as of course giving them a chance of relaxing. Not only that with her admission of being scared in the incident with being in pain, it also makes her open up more and admit to what else she's scared about. So releasing all that as well seems to help her in a big way. Especially as Tony tells her not to bottle things up anymore and to tell him as soon as anything in that way does pop into her head, because he's always there for her no matter what. She also finds it quite cute when he says that as she does start walking again he will always be there to catch her if she falls, because he doesn't want anything to happen to her or the baby and will always make sure that neither of them will get hurt.

Of course with their sex ban having been lifted the two of them do make up for lost time! Although before anything happened between them for the first time, they hadn't actually realized that it had been bubbling just under the surface so much. Especially as things ended up happening on a night that Tony had just made plans for them to just have a little bit of romance between them on the night they arrived at the place where they went away to. After their arrival they shared a shower and then went to bed together to just sleep off the tiredness from the journey. She then ended up being the first one to wake up and just laid with her head propped up on her arm watching him sleep. As well as feeling their naked bodies so close together, seeing as they hadn't bothered to put anything on when they got into bed following the shower. After a few minutes of just watching his chest rise and fall as he was breathing in his sleep, she then couldn't resist not leaning down and just placing a light kiss to the middle of his chest. As she didn't get any response she did another couple of light kisses again. Even though she still didn't get any response but could tell by the way his breathing had changed that he was beginning to wake up. So as she did it again it made her do a quiet chuckle to herself when he let out a small purr from his lips. As she then took the kisses a tiny bit lower, she felt his arm come round her to start lightly running his fingers up and down on the spot on the back of her neck that she really loved being stroked. When he eventually allowed her to bring her head up and scoot herself back up the bed again, he then drew her into a passionate kiss. As they kissed he turned himself over and as he pulled her in closer to him with a hand in the small of her back and she felt his growing hardness against her, made her groan into the kiss. As they went onto make love for the first time since the night before the school bombing. It was just slow and tender. As her mind wandered it made her realize how much different it was to all the other times they'd made love, including during their previous relationship and how different it felt. Most of all though it made her realize how much she was in love with him and she also couldn't believe at how emotional it was making her feel. It also made her feel all the more special when afterwards they kissed and said "I love you." To each other. Before they fell asleep in each other's arms once again. That night despite what had happened Tony still kept his plans and took her out to dinner. When they got back he left her in the bar while he went and prepared their bedroom and joining her again for a drink. When they got back upstairs again and he let them into their room, she was amazed to find the room in candlelight via L.E.D candles. Then as she looked at the bed it was completely covered with rose petals. As they went onto make love once again in the candlelight it felt all the more special.

By the time the two of them got back home again they were both well rested and if it was at all possible they were more in love than ever. It also started to mark a period of special time for the couple. Because they were due for the babies first scan. Although as the day approached Hailey found herself feeling slightly nervous about it, but she was also feeling a bit excited to. Because she now knew that it wouldn't be long before her bump started to grow and she would also soon start to feel the baby moving around and kicking her from inside her. Even though she did still have a fear about falling with the upcoming starting to walk again and was also feeling a bit nervous to about if she could succeed in it as well, she was also feeling excited about it too. They also came home to the news that the jobs that Gibbs wasn't able to do for them and other people had to go in for them instead; were going to be completed within a couple of weeks. Even though she did feel slightly sad at the prospect of leaving her dads home. She was also looking forward to she and Tony beginning their new life together as a family. Although as they returned because of their newly awakened sex life she still felt a bit funny about having sex in her father's house. Even with knowing that he would most probably not hear anything because of being down in the basement working on the boat. Overall when they got the new schedule for her physical therapy and with the walking being added to it as well. She was dreading the same tiredness coming back again that she'd had right at the start of her treatment. But she also guessed that because they had changed things round so that she could have a session in the pool following a walking session. That being in the pool would hopefully ease things so she wasn't quite so tired.

With their return home they were also in for another surprise. Because it was to the news that for getting Matthew in the way he had, Tony was going to be given a meritorious service award. Not only that because of what she did to get the school cleared so that other than some minor injuries, other than her own of course. She was going to be given a hero/bravery award. At the moment they weren't sure when the ceremony would be taking place. Because with Tony's being at NCIS and Hailey's being a public one. Vance was trying to fix things so that they could receive their awards in the same ceremony and together.

In the end Hailey was so very right about walking being added making her exhausted and making that first week feel like a very long one. Although to start off with the walking sessions were just her standing up. So that she could not only get used to being on her feet again and the feel of it. But also because of the way she still had some swelling on her spine, the messages between her brain and legs would take slightly longer to get there than it normally would do. Even though for those first few sessions she was only on her feet and hanging onto the bars to hold herself up, she was still very pleased that she could even manage that. Along with that they also left her sitting in the chair to use the cycle machine. To help with building up the muscles in her legs again, but with the tests they also did while she was on it. Gave her therapist a chance to check on how the messages were going between her brain and legs. They also gave her one of the machines to take home with her advised her to use it for half an hour a day. They also told her that as long as she had someone with her, she should also use a piece of furniture to lean on and get on her feet once a day and build up slowly to being able to stand for five minutes. By the end of that first week of Tony helping her do it. She was managing to do the five minutes, but in the last few seconds or so she was getting a bit wobbly and it was starting to enter her head that she couldn't do it. It was just as she'd get to that point when Tony would sense what she was thinking without her saying it out loud. So as he held her he would whisper in her ear with words of encouragement and she would then complete the five minutes with her thoughts of not doing it going away.

Following what had happened at the funeral reception she and Delilah also started to become really close friends. So much so that they talked nearly every day on the phone. They also met up for lunch a couple of days a week and got together sometimes at the weekends to. Which she did find did help because if anything came up that only women could talk about and she knew she wouldn't be able to talk to Tony or Gibbs about it or even perhaps Abby or Bishop. Then she and Delilah could talk about it instead.

As the next few weeks progressed everything for Hailey was getting better and better. She was managing to stand for two to three minutes at a time. Not only that with all the therapy she was doing she could visibly see that the exercise was also bringing changes to her body and she was loving it. The only thing that she wasn't enjoying much was the boredom setting in, because she was now spending more time alone at home with Tony now having gone back to work. Although he did make sure that he took the time off to go to the therapy and other appointments with her. If there were any times that Tony couldn't make it, then Gibbs would always make sure that he went her instead. She also in the end found a way to combat her boredom. Because with not knowing with what had happened to her if she was going to be able to step into a classroom again. She did some research and discovered that if she did a new teaching degree she could then go into teaching at a university instead. She also found out that she could do the course online with a tutorial at the university once a week. Because of the way that day fell she was able to get there to it. With this new degree she also found out that along with being a teacher at university, she could also use it to do home teaching or teaching online. So she now knew that if she couldn't walk back into a classroom again, then she had the new ways of teaching to fall back on. At the same time as that she also found out from the friends that she had made at the hospital. That for both people that were in the same position as her and were going to be able to walk again or were facing being in a chair for life. Quite a lot of them were having to find grants because they couldn't afford to get the adaptations they needed to their homes or having to sell their homes to move into readily adapted homes. There were also quite a few cases where people who could afford to get their adaptations done. Couldn't because of not being able to get the permission to do them. Because of this it was causing those that could get back home again longer stays in hospital as they couldn't get home again. As well as a few people that had applied for grants and hadn't got them. So one day when she and Delilah were having one of their get togethers. They had a good talk about it and decided to look into setting up a charity that could help people that were in that situation. They also decided that not only would they do it for everyday people, they would also help service men and women that had been hurt in combat. So with all the work she was now doing, she wasn't bored anymore. But with doing the research and getting the charity set up, she found doing that was really rewarding. She and Delilah were also in for a surprise. Because as they were planning on doing something to launch the charity Gibbs, Tony and McGee came to them that they'd already talked to Vance about it and he'd agreed to just an emergency team being on duty. So that they along with whoever else from NCIS that wanted to join in could do a sponsored walk for the launch. They had decided on making it a marathon length walk. Plus if she and Delilah wanted to join in with it. Then they would be happy to push them around the course. In the end though the two of them said that they would push themselves round the course. Although Hailey did also have one proviso in that if she was walking at least a little bit by then. They could come back and get her at a certain distance from the finish line so that she could at least walk that bit, which they agreed they would. What she did do after that was work hard on getting walking again. Because she set herself a goal of at least walking the final mile of the walk when they did it.

 **A/N: So here we go with my first update of 2017! Hope that you all had a good New Year? For me it's just been a quiet one and been catching up with things! So I hope that you enjoy this new chapter and thank you everyone for all of your favorites, follows and reviews. I do really love getting them all! Also managed to get it up before the journey of season 13 starts again tonight on tv. Also really looking forward to seeing season 14 as well. Most of all though looking forward to seeing Bull which starts here in the UK on Friday night! Xxx. D. :-)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A Life of Hopes, Dreams and a Love That Conquers All.**

 **Chapter 8.**

Within the next few weeks everything started to come together for everyone and all in the same week everything also came together for the walk. Because all permissions that they needed for it with the start and finish of it being at the Navy Yard. Not only that Vance had also finally managed to organize things and got the go ahead for Tony and Hailey's award ceremonies to be held together. The ceremony was going to take place on the Thursday and the walk was going to be held that next weekend. Because of all this it gave Hailey even more determination that she was going to walk again, even if it was just with crutches.

Around the same time she and Tony also got the news that they could also move into their new house. So that the two of them didn't quite have so much pressure on them, they ended up doing the move in just bits and pieces. When it was all done and they had a final family meal together with Gibbs at his house on their final night there. When Hailey had gone to bed Tony finally got a private moment with Gibbs and asked for his permission to marry Hailey.

In the end even though Tony did have the ring hot in his hand. He was just biding his time waiting for the right moment to do the proposal. The moment then finally came up a couple of weeks later. It had come at the end of what had felt like a very long week for the couple. For Tony other than having breaks to take Hailey to her physical therapy sessions, the team had been stuck on a very long case. For Hailey she had now got to the point where she could manage to walk about half way along the walking bars, but was really struggling to get any further along it. On that final day of that week with therapy she was determined that that day she was finally going to make it right to the end. On the first attempt she managed to get past the half way point before she had to stop for a rest. When she started the attempt to get further she was really struggling with it and had to give up on it. On the very final attempt which the therapist told her it would be the last because she could tell that Hailey was getting too tired to do it. Of course Hailey's stubbornness and determination kicked in so she was going to do it! Once again she got just past the half way point and had to stop again for a rest. Because of struggling so much when she got going again Tony went up and told her that she didn't have to keep going and could give up. She told him that she wanted to do it and gave him such a 'don't mess with me' look. Plus he could see from the look that she was most certainly channelling her father in it as well, he backed off and went back to stand at the end of the bars for her to start towards him once again. It was very slow and steady after that, but in the end she did manage to do it. With the emotion of the moment she burst into happy tears that she had finally done it. As she fell into Tony's arms in a hug she noticed that he also had tears in his eyes and a couple of tears did drop down. Just before he let her go he whispered in her ear "Will you marry me?" As they then broke apart because the therapist had bought her chair along behind her, he helped her back down into it gently. He then got down on one knee in front of her and said "Hailey, will you marry me?" She then got the therapist just to help her stand again and she threw her arms round his neck as she bent down and whispered in his ear "Yes Anthony DiNozzo I will marry you." As she went back down into the chair again, he got the ring box out of his pocket and opened it. She then held out her finger for him to slip the ring on, which for both of them ended up being a bit shaky because of their emotions coming out of them, once he got the ring on, they both hugged each other as they dissolved in tears on one another. When they then both settled Lyn Hailey's therapist had had an inkling that a proposal might be coming up soon. So she'd already go them a card, but she'd left them alone while she disappeared off to get them some flowers and she came back in to present them with both. As they then shared some light kisses, she all of a sudden grabbed his hand and put it onto her stomach as the baby also decided they didn't want to miss out on the moment and was doing some just light fluttery kicks.

Once they both eventually settle down and decide that they should perhaps head for home. They also talk and decide that she will go into work with him the next morning so that they can then make the announcement to everyone. But more importantly they also wanted Gibbs to be the first one out of everyone to know the news. So on the way home they popped into his to see if he was there, but as he wasn't they decided that he must still be at the Navy Yard. So they both headed there praying that he would be alone.

As things went they did get their wish and found that he was alone in the bullpen. Although because of the way the two of them were struggling with their emotions through trying not to give anything away, as Gibbs turned to see them at the end of their section he knew that something had happened. Especially as when he went to join them she got out of the chair and took a couple of steps towards him, with just hanging onto Tony's arm as she did it. As they then told him that she had managed to walk so far, he took her into a hug and kissed the top of her head as he told her how very proud he was of her. Tony then told him about how they then got a bit carried away with things and so he'd proposed, she then added with a big smile on her face "And I said yes!" He then hugged and congratulated them both. Then just before she decided that she couldn't stand any longer, as she and Gibbs hugged once again she whispered in his ear "And I'm so very determined that you will be walking me down that aisle with me being in no chair or having crutches." Because of it then making them both emotional as they broke just slightly apart and he cupped her chin gently, she could see the tears in his eyes as he said "And I will be the proudest man alive to be able to walk you down that aisle." As they both dissolved in tears and hugged once again, even Tony sensed the emotion of the moment between father and daughter so he went put himself out of the way leaving them alone, but also so that he could look back at the two of them with so much pride. Of course after that all paperwork got forgotten about as Gibbs said they should go back to his for a celebration. Before they headed home for their own celebration!

 **A/N: I told you that I was on a bit of a roll with things! Anyway I hope that you enjoy this new update?! It's only a bit of a short filler chapter to include Tony's proposal and them telling Gibbs of course! So it's just short and sweet! Thanks to you for all of your follows, favourites and reviews I do really enjoy getting them all! xxx. D.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A Life of Hopes, Dreams and a Love That Conquers All.**

 **Chapter 9.**

In the next few weeks Hailey started to work with so much determination that she was finally allowed to start walking with crutches for just short periods of time. Of course just as she was doing so well though things had to go and come crashing down. Because finally the swelling on her spine went completely down, with the increasing weight of the baby and her ever increasing bump, along with the release of the pressure on her nerves in her spine. She ended up back in hospital again on complete bed rest. Mostly so that they could deal with her pain medically and safely, especially as they were concerned with both she and the babies health with the pain causing stress to the both of them. In the end with going back to doing heat treatments alongside everything else and the massage therapy with Lyn, it did start to help. Although they did have to find a new way of doing the massage treatment because of her not being able to lay on her stomach any more. In the end she did surprise everyone by getting released by the end of a weeks end. Although Gibbs did have a sneaky suspicion that her rush to get herself better was because of she and Tony being apart, and it being the first time of being parted since she was originally in hospital. Because the two of them were now so very close. Even so he was also so very proud of her and her determination in everything that she did. He was also glad that she did get out of hospital when she did as well because even though Tony got to see her when he could. They also managed to get a number of quick solve cases in a row so that he had his mind on other things. Because he was going around otherwise like a bear with a sore head without Hailey being around. But Gibbs also knew that if for that week if they'd got stuck on just paperwork and cold cases, it would've ended up being a very long and difficult week. Because they would've ended up with a bored and frustrated Tony because of him not being able to see Hailey at home.

By the time Hailey got home once again she was still having some pain, but it was enough for her to be able to control and Tony was also able to help her with treatments. After that though she was once again back on track and walking for short periods with her crutches again, with that time slowly increasing. With the time increasing with her walking with the crutches she also made Gibbs and Tony promise that they wouldn't tell the others about it. Because she wanted to surprise everyone with it at the award ceremony and she wanted to go and collect her award by walking up for it. Not only that Lyn also gave her the clearance for the walk that she was to walk no more than the mile she had set for herself. So Gibbs and Tony had worked out where that mile was away from the finish line so that they could then meet her there to walk with her. Of course the two of them did make her promise that if she felt that she needed the chair as one of them would be also pushing it as she walked, then she was to shout. Because they both didn't want her to overdo things and end up hurting herself again.

On the night before the award ceremony she, Tony and Gibbs just had a family meal together. She and Tony also cooked the meal together and it was the first time that they'd done anything like that together in a long time and because of that to the both of them it felt all the more special for them. It was because the two of them had found it more difficult to organize themselves with her being in the chair. After the meal all three of them went outside to have their coffee on the patio, as they were having it Gibbs did a small speech saying how proud he was of the both of them and that the next day would probably be the only time that he actually managed to attend an awards ceremony. But more than anything he was so very proud of Hailey because of what she'd been through in the last few months, especially with the finding out the truth about their relationship in not quite so good circumstances. Not only that she had certainly been a hero in more ways than one and she did very much deserve the award. He was also so very proud of Tony even if there had been other occasions over the years that they'd been together as a team that he had been proud as his boss and he couldn't have asked for a better SFA. But over the last few months or so he had certainly proved himself to be an amazingly strong man. Not only getting himself through whatever had been thrown at him, but also for the both of them. He'd been a real rock to Hailey, especially at a time when most men probably would have gone running. He was also a real hero in the way that he fought so hard to ensure that his child and Gibbs grandchild was kept alive and also kept them safe when Matthew struck. He more than deserved the award that he was getting. Not only that he was also so very proud to call him his son-in-law to be and the father of his grandchild. They then got up and Hailey gave her dad her hug as well as he and Tony shaking hands and sharing a manly hug. Hailey then said that she couldn't understand her mom's reasons for not telling her and Gibbs the truth about them being father and daughter, but she was so very happy that they had found out the truth and she was so very proud to call him her father. After that all of them just had a quiet night together and when it started to get chilly they lit the fire pit on the patio so that they could stay out there a little while longer all toasty together.

When Hailey and Tony got up the next morning she found that she was feeling quite excited about the day, but she did also start feeling some nerves start to creep up on her. Although before they started to get too overwhelming on her Tony sensed it and he slowed her down by taking her hands in his and told her how very proud of her he was. As he left for the Navy Yard ahead of her he took her crutches with him. Because the plan was that he and Gibbs would be trying to get everyone upstairs ahead of her arrival and he or they would then meet her in the bullpen. After he'd gone off to work Delilah and their friend Jo then turned up to help her get dressed and ready for things. Delilah was also the only other person to know of her plan to walk up and get her award. So it was because of this that they had decided on her getting dressed up for things. By the time she was ready she felt absolutely amazing, not only that both Jo and Delilah told her that she was looking stunning. Because of Tony having taken her crutches with him she was using her spare ones to get around. So using those she went and had some photo's taken of her in her dress out on the patio. Even though they did also know that ones would be taken at the ceremony later on they wanted to make sure that she also had her own private ones as well.

By the time they got there they had done as they said and the bullpen was empty other than Gibbs and Tony being there waiting. As she wheeled herself out of the elevator Tony did his usual "And here comes wheels!" But stopped midway when he saw her with them having kept quiet about the dress they'd had made for the day. He also then earned himself a head slap from Gibbs because of the way he was standing there open mouthed and spellbound looking at her. When he helped her out of the chair and got a proper look at her standing up, he gave her a hug and whispered in her ear "Wow! You look absolutely stunning and gorgeous!" Gibbs then did the same once Tony had finally let go of her. After that because of the bullpen being empty and before they then headed to the ceremony Tony made sure he took some photo's with her on his phone, as well as getting ones done with she and Gibbs, himself with her and all three of them together.

With the walking being secret when they went up to ceremony she went back into the chair again. When they got to where things were being held she was also quite pleased that they'd put her in the middle of Tony and Gibbs so that all of them could then hold hands. Which she especially welcomed when they did Tony's award first because the whole room gave him a standing ovation and she was so very desperate to be on her feet too, but with Gibbs holding her hand it helped to make her feel more grounded. Especially as she was also feeling so emotional and proud of her husband to be. She also found herself emotional again when it came to her own award. Not only that Gibbs and Tony had also decided to surprise her by helping her walk up rather than giving her, her crutches. When they first helped her out of the chair a few gasps went around the room, but like they had with Tony's award everyone was also on their feet for her. Once the ceremony was over they did more photos with Gibbs and Vance. Then because of Vance having taken the team off rotation for the afternoon they all headed off for a celebration meal together, because of Tony wanting he and Hailey to have their own private celebration that night. They all had a really great afternoon together and not only that the whole team was happy that she was now well and truly on the path to recovery.

That night she and Tony did have the most wonderful celebration of their own, but he also made the night so very romantic. He cooked them a meal and wouldn't let her do anything to help him with it either, and they'd gone on to having it by candlelight in the dinning room. Afterwards they'd cuddled up together on the patio chaise lounge surrounded by candlelight again, as he'd put them all into lanterns and had lit the fire in the pit. As the making out started getting heavier she also knew what it was going to lead to. Even so she did still squeal when he scooped her up in his arms and took her to the bedroom. Although as he laid her down gently onto the bed he did jokingly say that he didn't know how much longer it was going to be that he could carry her for with her getting ever bigger. She then got her own back and play hit him while pretending that she wasn't interested in doing anything any longer. The only trouble was that as her pregnancy was progressing in certain areas she had become all the more sensitive. Which of course he had soon learnt about. So with a mixture of tickling her and running his hands over those more sensitive areas only, she was soon finding herself surrendering to his touch. So they slowly built to making love on what had certainly been a very special day for the couple.

 **A/N: Here we go with a new chapter, I know it's a bit of a filler but I did want to include something surrounding the ceremony of their awards and the private moments with Gibbs. But I didn't want to bore you all too much with details, especially with the next chapter being a big event! Sad to say the next chapter will be the last one so marking this as complete! Don't worry though I will be coming back to the world of Tony and Hailey again! Especially as we've got her full recovery, the wedding and birth of their baby to come. I just thought it might be best to take that into another story as I didn't want you to get bored with this one thinking that it was going on forever! Anyway talking about the baby to come if you want to suggest which sex you want it to be or name suggestions I'm throwing it over to you to say thank you for all your support, follows and favourites as well as reviews because I do really getting them all! xxx. D.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A Life of Hopes, Dreams and a Love That Conquers All.**

 **Chapter 10.**

For the day of the walk itself Hailey wakes up feeling quite excited about the day that lies ahead of her, but in a way it also puts her into a slight reflective mood as well. Because of being the first one awake and as she lay there in Tony's arms. She couldn't believe how much the couple had been through in the last few months and of course how much she was in love with him. Plus she was of course very happy that the both of them had been given the second chance at them. She also knew just how much he had changed since that first time round and just how much her mom's interference had been apart of that last time round. Because unlike before his eyes had never wandered and there'd been no flirting with another woman and her mom's words from before wouldn't enter her head so she started thinking about how long they would last for and was he going to end up cheating on her. But this time she knew that the two of them were together and it was for keeps, especially with the way that the two of them had got through the last few months together. Most of all he had been her real rock. And she could also tell that with her his masks that he hid behind would come off and that she got the real man behind it all, and that man most certainly had a heart of gold and who she was most certainly very much in love with.

When Tony eventually woke up he got them some breakfast in bed before they finally made their way to the Navy Yard. As they got there she was really amazed at the sight and how much work had gone into everything. But she also loved the way that they had also got the wheelchairs she and Delilah were going to be using decorated up. Even so she loved the silence with there not being many people around, but then the noise building up as more and more people started to arrive, both those taking part and those that had turned up to start lining the route they were taking.

In the end as they finally got going with the walk she just couldn't believe how much support they were getting with the amount of people taking part and also the amount of people lining the route completely cheering them all on. To start off with Gibbs, McGee and Tony stayed with them before they finally went off ahead of them. Especially as both she and Delilah had agreed that they would take things easy so they ended up actually stopping off to take their refreshments on board before starting off again. Although in the end knowing what they were doing Tony and McGee started either stopping or coming back to a stand and would then push them until they'd had their drink, then they would go off ahead of them again. Making in the end she and Delilah joking that at the rate they were both going Tony and McGee would end up doing a double marathon going back and forth between them. When they got to that final mile point people were certainly very amazed when Hailey got out of her chair to walk, but then as she did start to walk people were clapping and cheering her on.

As they got towards the finishing line Hailey did start to flag a bit, but she was very determined that she was going to make to the end. In the end because of realizing that she was struggling with herself over whether she wanted to go back into the chair or not Tony got Jimmy to come back to them and they just stopped for a few minutes while he took the chair and her crutches. Because Tony and Gibbs then took her arms to help her instead and all three of them then walked over the finish line together as a family. Even though she had already been oh so very proud of Tony for getting his award as well as herself. Somehow with managing to complete the walk even if she had used her chair for most of it going over that finish line with her father and fiancé helping her just felt all the more special. She also made the vow to herself that if by any chance the walk held once again, then she would actually walk it herself this time round.

After the walk everyone went their separate ways home to have a good rest. For Tony and Hailey they went in the hot tub first to relax together, before they then finally flopped into bed and had a very good sleep together.

That night after everyone had had a good rest they were all round to Tony and Hailey's for a BBQ, to both celebrate their achievements of the day and the awards. Gibbs was in charge of the BBQ of course and on the day before she and Tony had cooked some pasta dishes and salads, so they just heated the ones that needed to be heated up again and laid everything out on the table inside. The only thing they had done after waking up earlier was make up some other salads up along with some nibbles, then that way everyone went in and out to get the food they wanted and have it wherever they wanted too. As darkness fell she and Tony went round lighting candles in the lanterns and jars. With the way they had also done it meant they were lighting the final candles that were out of the way of everyone. So when she'd lit the last one they stood in each others arms looking back at everyone eating and enjoying themselves, both thinking how lucky they had been at being given the second chance of being together. As Tony bought them both out of their reverie with grabbing his bottle of beer and handing her, her soft drink of course! He then said in ways of a toast "To second chances and our future together." They then clinked the bottle and glass together as she repeated the toast back to him, as they then both said "I love you." to each other before then sharing a loving and tender kiss together!

 **The end?!**

 **A/N: Ok so it's a double treat for you today with managing to get this typed up as well! I know that this is just a short chapter and end to this story, but I did just want to keep the walk as a separate part to the last chapter and also felt it was a good way to end things with them celebrating their achievements with their family and friends around them. Hope you enjoy the end of this story and I promise there will be a return to this world of Tony and Hailey soon! xxx. D.**


End file.
